A la recherche du frère
by Dragonna
Summary: 1943. La famille Jones est à Londres. Lors d'un embarquement pour quitter le pays et la guerre, un mouvement de foule sépare le petit Matthew du reste de sa famille. Alfred et sa mère furent envoyé en Amérique, où le père les rejoignit, disant que l'enfant était mort. Dix ans plus tard, Alfred (18 ans) apprend que c'est un mensonge et que son frère est vivant.
1. Prologue: Drame de Guerre

**Disclaimer**: Hetalia n'est pas à moi, je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnage pour jouer avec.

**Genre: **Famille, Drame, Historique

**Personnage: ** Alfred essentiellement.

**Note:** Je ne sais pas si les irlandais, neutres durant la guerre, ont effectivement fait traverser l'Atlantique à des réfugiés. Disons que oui.

* * *

**Prologue: Drame de Guerre**

* * *

_**Angleterre. 1943.**_

Il y avait un monde fou. Tout le monde se bousculait et criait. La famille Jones se débattait pour ne pas être écraser à l'intérieur du train. Un navire irlandais allait les emmener en Amérique, les irlandais étant neutres, un navire de chez eux passerait plus facilement. Amélia Jones serrait la main de son petit garçon Matthew. Un bébé de trois ans aux boucles blondes et aux grands yeux bleus. A ses côtés, un enfant de huit ans trépignait. «On va bientôt voir le bateau?» Gémit-il, fatigué de faire du sur-place depuis des heures. Il ne pouvait pas s'asseoir sans que des jambes ne le heurtent dans le dos. Et son jouet ne l'amusait plus. Il en avait assez du compartiment étroit, de ce train qui n'avançait pas vite, du bruit et de la chaleur. Il avait besoin de bouger et de se défouler.

Sa mère sourit gentiment «Sois patient Alfred, on est bientôt arrivé à Plymouth. Tout ira bien!»

\- Mais je suis impatient d'arriver. Je veux voir la statue de la liberté!» il avait dévoré plein de livres sur les États-Unis depuis des mois. Il était impatient et avait plein de rêves, comme aller voir les indiens par exemple. Où grimper dans la statue de la Liberté. Et peut-être qu'un jour ses parents allaient acheter un Ranch et qu'ils pourraient élever des chevaux. L'idée d'être un cow-boy lui plaisait beaucoup.

«Le trajet va durer plusieurs jours. Et une fois là-bas, nous n'aurons plus de raisons d'avoir peur. Ce sera terminée et notre vie sera bien meilleure.» Cette guerre était un cauchemar dont on ne voyait pas la fin. Depuis la défaite de la France, c'était la panique en Angleterre, surtout avec les bombardements. «Heureusement la famille de Allen s'est déjà installée là-bas, ils pourront nous héberger en attendant qu'on s'installe.

L'enfant se mordilla la lèvre «Les allemands ne pourront pas nous faire du mal là-bas? Y aura plus de bombes hein?

\- Non mon trésor.»

Matthew bailla, vacillant sur place, épuisé lui-aussi. Sa mère le posa contre la paroi du train et alla s'appuyer un peu plus loin. «Surveilles ton frère Alfred.

\- D'accord!» Le petit s'assit à côté de son cadet qui babillait joyeusement, serrant sa peluche d'ours contre lui.

Plus de bombardements, de sirènes, de cris ou de nuits à se cacher. En Amérique il pourrait être libre, voir plein d'amis et aller à l'école! Et devenir un héros! Et il aurait un cheval!«Tu verras Mattie, on seras heureux là-bas! Tu ne t'ennuieras pas un seul instant! On va avoir plein d'amis!»

Le bébé lui fit un grand sourire, gazouillant.

Alfred continua, ravi:«Et je serais quand même ton héros! Je ne t'oublie pas!

\- Zéro?

\- Non...Héro!

\- Zéro!»

L'enfant gonfla les joues «T'es pas drôle! Je boude!» Le train s'arrêta soudain. Le petit fit «On est à Plymouth! On va monter sur le bateau et on sera bientôt en Amérique! Tu n'as jamais vu l'Océan hein Mattie? Enfin tu as vu the Channel mais c'est pas pareil.»

Les gens autour d'eux se mirent à bouger, les bousculant. Alfred attrapa la main de son petit frère, lui évitant d'être piétiné par des hommes pressés. Il tenta de se frayer un chemin jusqu'à sa mère mais fut projeté au sol, tenta de se relever et fut entraîné par la foule. Il lâcha la main de son frère quand on lui écrasa le pied, et cria, effrayé. Heureusement un homme l'attrapa par le sol de sa chemise et le remit debout. «Ca va mon garçon? Tu n'es pas blessé? Où sont tes parents?

\- Oui...MATTIE?» Ouvrant de grands yeux, il tenta de remonter le courant, mais il y avait trop de monde et il fut projeté hors du train, gémissant de douleur quand ses coudes prirent tout «MAMAN, PAPA!» Paniqué, il les chercha des yeux mais il y avait trop de monde, beaucoup trop. Il entendait plein de langues différentes. Affolé il grimpa sur un banc et chercha, appelant avec désespoir. Quand enfin il vit son père. «PAPA!» Il agita les bras et l'homme l'aperçut, se frayant un passage jusqu'à lui.

«Alfred! On vous cherche partout bon sang! Où est ton frère?

\- On a été bousculé si fort que j'ai lâché sa main. Et je me suis fait mal.» Son coude saignait. Il renifla, à la fois terrifié et inquiet.

«Allen! Alfred!» Amélia Jones était pâle «Où est Matthew? Où est mon bébé?» Elle criait presque sur la fin, hystérique.

«J'ai été écrasé par la foule, on m'a marché dessus et je l'ai lâché.» gémit l'enfant, en larmes, plus mal qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

«C'est de ta faute Allen, si tu avais été là!

\- MA FAUTE? Heureusement que j'étais là pour acheter des billets. Et il faut se dépêcher ou on n'aura plus de place sur le bateau.

\- Je ne pars pas sans mon bébé!

\- Il n'y aura pas d'autre traversée par les irlandais avant longtemps!Ce sera peut-être la seule! Ils prennent d'énormes risques et ne le referont peut-être pas.

\- JE M'EN FICHE, JE NE PARS PAS SANS MON BEBE!»

Allen Jones soupira et se gratta la tête, regardant la longue file des gens qui allaient embarquer. S'il ne faisait rien, sa famille raterait son ticket pour l'Amérique. Et resterait au cœur de la guerre. Tout ça pour...Il se reprit et lança «Je vais rester et retrouver Matthew, vous deux partez en Amérique, et allez chez ma soeur. Vous avez l'adresse non? Et assez d'argent.

\- Mais...

\- Inutile de rester tous ici, tu veux que Alfred reste là sous les bombes? Et toi aussi tu es épuisée. Je peux m'en tirer. On vous rejoindra aussi vite que possible.

\- Mais je ne peux pas partir sans mon fils.

\- Et faire prendre des risques à ton autre fils? Il ne peut pas partir seul. C'est trop dangereux. Il n'a personne pour veiller sur lui.»

Il finit par la convaincre et les poussa vers la file d'attente. Puis ils disparut dans la foule. Alfred ne cessa d'espérer, des heures durant, que son père allait revenir avec Matthew. Il fixait la foule, le cœur battant, serrant la main de sa mère. Il se sentait coupable. Qu'avait-il fait? Il avait pourtant tenté d'être un bon grand frère. Mais rien n'y avait fait.

Quand ils embarquèrent, ils posèrent leurs affaires dans leur petite cabine. Et allèrent sur le pont, regardant le port, pleins d'espoir.

_**Rien.**_

«Papa...reviens avec Mattie. Vite.»

Des heures passèrent, mais toujours rien. Et enfin l'heure du départ arriva. Alors que le navire s'éloignait des côtes anglaises, l'enfant de huit ans éclata en sanglots.

* * *

**A suivre**

**Prochain Chapitre: "10 ans plus tard: Retour à Londres"**


	2. Chapitre 1: Dix ans plus tard

**Disclaimer**: Hetalia n'est pas à moi, je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnage pour jouer avec.

**Genre: **Famille, Drame, Historique

**Personnage: ** Alfred essentiellement.

* * *

**Chapitre 1: Dix ans plus tard**

* * *

_**Angleterre. 1953.**_

Dix ans plus tard, Alfred posait le pied sur le sol anglais pour la première fois depuis ses huit ans. «Je viens Matthew, ton héros est là aujourd'hui!» il resserra sa prise sur la courroie de son sac et se dirigea vers l'hôtel où il avait réservé une chambre avec difficulté des jours plus tôt. Après avoir apprit la vérité. Son père, gravement malade et prêt de sa fin, avait avoué une chose: il avait abandonné les recherches et était allé en Amérique sans même savoir ce qui était arrivé à son second fils. L'abandonnant sur le sol britannique. Sans sa famille. Le pauvre petit devait vivre un enfer depuis. Une décennie sans ses parents et son frère? Il devait être traumatisé.

_Ou il a oublié._ Souffla une petite voix dans son esprit, mesquine.

Il la chassa, refusant de croire à ces paroles. Matthew ne pouvait pas l'avoir oublier. Hochant la tête il entra dans l'hôtel. Et se dirigea vers le comptoir. Il signa le registre et alla dans sa chambre pour poser ses affaires. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit, épuisé par le voyage. Sa mère avait refusé qu'il prenne l'avion et avait insisté pour qu'il prenne le bateau. Ça avait terriblement rallongé son voyage. Mais il n'avait pas voulu l'inquiéter et avait accepter de traverser l'atlantique comme ça.

«Par où je peux commencer?»

Il sortit le carnet de naissance de Matthew. Un problème résidait. L'enfant était né à la maison. L'acte avait été grossièrement rédigé. Alfred se rappelait d'une histoire. Matthew était très faible à la naissance et il avait fallu l'emmener à l'hôpital.

Le lendemain, son père était revenu avec le bébé qui semblait guéri.

Et il était allé à la mairie déclarer la naissance.

_Donc peut-être fallait-il commencer par la mairie?_

Si Matthew était mort (et il se refusait à le croire) ce serait consigné sur son acte. Non? Au moins la mairie aurait des renseignements. A partir de là, Alfred pourrait retrouver son frère et le ramener à la maison. Et ils formeraient à nouveau une famille.

_Tout irait bien._

Il bondit sur ses pieds. C'était le matin après tout. La mairie devait être ouverte. Il allait y aller tout de suite. Plus vite ça serait fini, plus vite il serrerait son frère dans ses bras!

* * *

«Matthew Jones?

\- Oui! Matthew William Jones. Mon père voulait l'appeler William mais il a changé d'avis, donc c'est devenu son deuxième prénom.»

L'homme devant lui écrivit des informations sur une fiche, ajoutant la date où l'enfant avait été perdu.

«Vous vous y prenez bien tard pour retrouver cet enfant. Vous avez quitté l'Angleterre en 1943 et nous sommes en 1953.

\- On ne savait pas qu'il était vivant. Mon père a admit qu'il ne l'avait pas retrouvé en 1943.

\- Donc vous ne savez pas s'il est vivant ou mort.

\- Non! Mais je sais qu'il est vivant.

\- Très bien, son âge au moment des faits.

\- 3 ans! Il est né le 1 juillet 1940!»

A ce stade l'homme releva les yeux. «Vous réalisez qu'à cet âge, il a forcement été mis à l'orphelinat après la guerre. Ce n'est pas un juif envoyé ici pour sa protection durant la guerre et dont on recherche encore les familles pour certains, donc il a du être disponible pour l'adoption.» Il nota cependant la date. «Dites vous bien que même s'il est vivant, le retrouver est une chose mais le récupérer en sera une autre!

Je ne vois pas pourquoi, je suis sa vraie famille, sa place est avec notre mère et moi!» Déclara Alfred, refusant de voir les choses comme son interlocuteur.

L'homme se leva et alla chercher le fichier. Les minutes s'écoulèrent, longuement. Puis il revint, les mains vides. «Il n'y a aucune trace de l'acte de naissance de votre frère. Pas de Matthew William Jones. Il y a un bien un Matthew Williams, né le même jour et du même âge mais cet enfant a un jumeau donc ce n'est pas lui.

\- Comment est-ce possible?

\- Les fichiers ont été perdus. Ou vos parents les ont repris en quittant l'Angleterre puisqu'ils ne pensaient pas revenir. En tout cas, aucune trace de votre frère ici.»

Le jeune homme sembla si désappointé que l'autre soupira, compatissant «S'il était tout seul à...où s'est-il perdu déjà?

\- A Plymouth. Avant un embarquement.

\- Hum...Si des policiers l'ont retrouvé, ils l'ont sûrement renvoyé à Londres quand personne n'est venu le réclamer. Ou ce sont des civils qui l'ont ramené ici.

\- Et donc?

\- Il y a de nombreux orphelinats en Europe à cause de la guerre, notre pays n'a pas fait exception. Certains ont fermés, le nombres d'orphelins ayant drastiquement diminués en quelques années avec la paix revenue. D'autres enfants ont été renvoyés dans leurs pays d'origine si des parents étaient toujours vivants. Des établissements existent cependant toujours.» Le vieil nomme prenait quelques notes sur une feuilles, regardant une cartes posée sur son guichet.

Alfred tapotait le bois de ses doigts, angoissé.

«Le pire scénario serait que votre frère ait été enlevé par des parents en mal d'enfant. Et dans ce cas, il peut être n'importe où dans le monde, Europe ou Amérique dans le meilleurs des cas.

\- N'y-a-t-il pas une autre possibilité?» Fit le jeune homme avec désespoir. La négativité de tout ça le déprimait terriblement.

Son interlocuteur eut un sourire triste «Il pourrait avoir été admit à l'hôpital. Pour une raison ou une autre. Dans ce cas l'établissement aurait gardé une trace. Et on pourrait savoir où il a été envoyé ensuite. Je vais vous donner les adresses.»

Alfred hocha la tête. Il avait progressé. Peut-être. Il retrouverait son frère, peu importait les moyens.

* * *

**A suivre**


	3. Chapitre 2: Un Mystère

**Disclaimer**: Hetalia n'est pas à moi, je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnage pour jouer avec.

**Genre: **Famille, Drame, Historique

**Personnage: ** Alfred essentiellement.

* * *

**Chapitre 2: Un Mystère**

* * *

_**Angleterre. 1953.**_

«Matthew? Un petit garçon perdu de trois ans?» fit la femme de 36 ans aux cheveux châtain, sa blouse blanche ouverte. Elle sembla pensive «Mais je ne peux pas parler de ça maintenant. J'ai beaucoup de travail.» Elle sortit un petit calepin et écrivit une adresse. «Viens demain à 15 heures à cette adresse. On aura le temps de parler.»

Il hocha la tête, empochant le billet. Il brûlait de poser des questions mais Elizaveta repartit aussi vite qu'elle était venu, sans un regard en arrière.

Peut-être pourrait-il consulter le dossier de l'hôpital? Après tout il était de la famille et Matthew était toujours mineur. Il avait son acte de naissance dans ses bagages. Il pouvait accéder au dossier non? Non. Il allait attendre le lendemain. Elle allait sans doute tout lui donner.

Il erra dans la ville, ne reconnaissant presque rien. Il vit certaines choses qui titillaient sa mémoire mais rien d'exceptionnel. Après tout il ne se sentait plus anglais. Il était américain. Et bientôt son frère le serait aussi.

Il bouillait littéralement d'impatience mais ne pouvait venir sans la date du rendez-vous.

Il mangea et rentra à l'hôtel. Se laissant tomber sur son lit, il réfléchit. Matthew avait du être envoyé à l'orphelinat.

_Et il avait du dire qu'il avait des parents non?_

_Il savait parler après tout._

_Donc on ne l'avait pas proposé à l'adoption._

Il finit par s'endormir, épuisé par sa journée à chercher. Et il n'avait pas assez dormi depuis qu'il était arrivé de toute façon. Durant tout le voyage, il avait a peine dormi, rêvant et planifiant ses retrouvailles.

Alfred sonna à la porte. Le cœur battant. Il attendit et entendit des bruits de course. Un garçon aux cheveux blanc et aux yeux rouges, d'environ 13 ans ouvrit la porte, l'air méfiant. «C'est pour quoi?

\- J'ai rendez-vous avec ta mère Elizaveta Edelstein pour parler d'un de ses patients.

\- Ha oui. Elle en a parlé.» Il s'écarta, regardant avec méfiance l'arrivant. Il le guida jusqu'à un bureau, ouvrit la porte et s'écria «Maman, c'est l'américain» et marmonna qu'il allait faire du café.

Alfred entra et tendit la main à la jeune femme. «Bonjour.

\- Bonjour, assieds-toi.» Elle remit ses lunettes «Je dois dire que je suis étonnée, d'habitude les enfants perdu ne sont pas...enfin les parents ne viennent pas au bout de 10 ans.

\- On croyait qu'il était mort. J'ai découvert récemment que mon père ne l'a même pas cherché. Je suis donc venu pour le retrouver et le ramener à la maison.»

* * *

Elizaveta le fixa et soupira «Ça ne va pas être simple. Je peux te raconter ce que je sais.» Elle attrapa une pochette jaune et en sortit une feuille «Le dossier a été transféré à l'orphelinat ensuite mais il reste des traces.» Elle toussota «Il y a quelque chose de bizarre. Je vois de quel enfant tu me parles mais il y a quelque chose. Deux enfants. Arrivés le même jour à l'hôpital. Et ça a causé un remue-ménage incroyable. Le premier venait d'une famille nommée Williams.» Voyant Alfred ouvrir la bouche, elle lança sèchement «Tu te tais et tu me laisse parler!» Il hocha la tête et elle reprit «Bien... Son père est mort sur le front. Je ne sais plus où. Son père était un soldat canadien venu s'installer en Angleterre un peu avant la guerre et a rencontré une jeune femme. Ils se sont installer à Londres, se sont mariés, et le 1 juillet 1940 est né Matthew Williams...

\- Le 1 juillet 1940? C'est la même date de naissance que mon frère.

\- Justement. C'est ce qu'on a découvert en faisant quelques recherches. En effet, son père a été envoyé sur le front. Et a été tué. Quand à sa mère, elle est morte d'une maladie en 1943. L'enfant a été retrouvé malade et affamé chez lui par des voisins. Il a été emmené à l'hôpital de Londres et au même moment, un autre enfant a été amené, ressemblant au premier comme deux gouttes d'eau.»

Alfred plissa les yeux. «Quoi?

\- Regarde cette photo.»

Elle posa une photo sous ses yeux. Un petit garçon de 3 ou 4 ans était assis dans un lit d'hôpital, serrant une peluche d'ours contre lui.

Le jeune homme sourit «C'est mon frère!

\- Non.

\- Quoi?

\- En fait oui, il s'appelle Matthew, mais c'est l'autre. Celui dont je viens de parler.» Elle tapota le papier. «Il était aussi blessé à la main. Coupé avec du verre sans doute.» L'autre, celui qui t'intéresse...est arrivé en 1943 à l'hôpital principal de Londres. Blessé. On l'avait retrouvé entre la capitale et Plymouth. Un coup à la tête, sans doute avait-il été renversé. Quand on lui a demandé son nom, il ne s'en souvenait pas.»

Alfred eut l'impression de recevoir un coup au cœur quand elle lui montra l'autre photo. C'était bien son frère cette fois. Serrant la peluche que leur mère lui avait faite, un bandage entourant sa tête, et des pansements ici et là. Un autre bandage autour du poignet. Il vit aussi la différence avec l'autre enfant: l'autre Matthew avait une boucle sur le crâne.

Elle tapota la table «Nous ne savions pas du tout qui il était et vu qu'il ne se souvenais pas de son nom. Nous avons par contre remarqué sa ressemblance avec l'autre.» elle soupira «Nous avons donc fait des recherches et un de mes collègues a trouvé que l'autre Matthew avait un frère jumeau qui avait été enlevé à la naissance. Tout l'hôpital a pensé que cet enfant était le jumeau. J'étais septique mais on ne m'a pas écouté et ont l'a baptisé du nom du jumeau: Alexander. C'était toujours mieux que de l'appeler petit.»

Alfred ouvrit la bouche. Puis la referma. A quoi pensait-il? Se plaindre? Râler? Pour quelle raison. Ces infirmiers ne savaient pas qui était son frère, son nom et personne ne venait le réclamer. Évidement qu'ils lui avaient trouvé un nom qui était devenu définitif par l'absence de parents.

«Juste parce qu'ils se ressemblaient?

\- Pas seulement, ils ont sympathisé très vite. Plus vite que n'importe quels enfants dans une situation identiques. Un amnésique serait farouche, sur la défensive, apeuré. C'était le cas avec nous. Pas avec Matthew. Il lui parlait, il rirait avec lui et ils s'enchaînaient comme des doubles quand ils parlaient.

Elle se leva, et alla jusqu'à la fenêtre, écartant un rideau pour regarder la rue. Elle se souvenait.

Le petit Matthew, appelant sa mère, pleurant. Ne comprenant rien. Faisant des cauchemars toutes les nuits. Mais ne semblant revivre que quand sa petite main serrait celle de cet enfant anonyme.

Ce petit. Timide. Silencieux. Ne sachant plus rien. Ne pouvant même pas dire son nom. On lui avait collé une étiquette sans même savoir si c'était bien sa vraie identité.

«Alfred...tu permets que je t'appelle Alfred?

\- O...Oui.

\- Es-tu certain que cet enfant...» Elle montra la photo qu'il avait reconnu «Est bien ton frère?» Elle tapota des doigts sur la table. Qu'il n'a pas été adopté ou recueilli par tes parents?»

Alfred ouvrit grand la bouche pour protester. Sur le coup, il était outré. Comment pouvait-elle dire ça? C'était son frère quand même. Puis il revit les deux photographies. Ces deux enfants si identiques. Et il comprit les idées des médecins. Comment imaginer autre chose quand l'enfant n'avait aucune mémoire? S'il avait été furieux qu'on change le nom de son frère, il savait que ce n'était pas parce qu'ils voulaient l'envoyer dans une autre famille mais parce qu'il ne s'en souvenait plus.

Il serra sa main gauche sur son genou «J'étais là. Quand il est né. J'avais 5 ans mais je m'en souviens très bien. Maman voulait accoucher à la maison.» Il se souvenait des cris, de l'affolement de la sage-femme. Malgré son jeune âge à l'époque, il se souvenait de la peur. Il se souvenait de ses petites mains sur ses oreilles. «Il est né à la maison. Mais ça ne s'est pas bien passé et pa...mon père l'a emmené à l'hôpital.» Il gardait les yeux rivés sur la photographie. «Il...est revenu le lendemain dans la journée. Avec le bébé.» Il sourit «Il avait même acheté quelques objets en route.»

Elizaveta eut l'air songeuse «Ton père s'appelle Jones, c'est ça? Et c'était le premier juillet 1940?

\- Oui!

\- Es-tu certain? Ce n'était pas le lendemain ou la veille?

\- Non, j'en suis certain!

\- Car à l'époque on a épluché les dossiers de cette date. On a trouvé les jumeaux, nés ce jour mais pas de Jones. Ni de Matthew à part l'enfant ici» Elle tapota la photographie. Elle continua «Mon mari Roderich est policier. A l'époque où les deux enfants était à l'hôpital , il n'était pas très gradé mais est venu enquête. Le petit Alexander a été enlevé dans la nuit du 1 au 2 juillet. Un infirmier l'a emmené, prétextant de la fièvre et ne l'a pas ramené. On s'est ensuite aperçu que aucun infirmer ne correspondait à la description.» Elle soupira. Elle n'avait pas été pleinement convaincu. Après tout les sosies existaient. Et rien ne pouvait prouver la gémellité des petits.

Bien entendu elle avait fini par être convaincu quand les deux avaient commencé à enchaîner les phrases, l'un la commençant et l'autre la finissant. Se comprenant d'un regard.

Alfred fronça les sourcils. Il comprenait la démarche. Pourquoi donc son père n'avait-il pas réellement cherché? Avait-il renoncé en ne le voyant pas à Plymouth? Pensait-il que son fils avait été enlevé? En tout cas, cette ressemblance entre les enfants était le fruit du hasard. Son frère était né à la maison. Et son père n'aurait jamais enlevé un nouveau-né!

La femme reprit, doucement «Mon mari et son supérieur ont fermé le dossier du kidnapping, concluant au fait que ton frère était la jumeau disparu. Personne ne venait le réclamer. Et au bout d'un moment ils ont été guéris. On les a envoyé à l'orphelinat sous l'identité de Matthew et Alexander Williams.

\- Quel orphelinat?

\- Ils sont toujours en activité. Ils font aussi école pour les enfants du village où ils vivent. C'est un petit établissement mais sans doute le meilleur de la région. Il s'appelle «Etablissement Luern » et est tenu par la famille Kirkland. Voilà leur adresse» répondit-elle en lui tentant un papier. Elle sourit «Appelle avant d'y aller, ils ne laissent pas entrer sans rendez-vous.»

* * *

A Suivre


	4. Chapitre 3 : Etablissement Luern

**Disclaimer**: Hetalia n'est pas à moi, je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnage pour jouer avec.

**Genre: **Famille, Drame, Historique

**Personnages: ** Alfred essentiellement. Et désormais les Kirklands.

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : «Etablissement Luern »**

* * *

_**Angleterre. 1953.**_

Il arriva devant l'orphelinat. La porte blanche était peinte de créatures fantastiques: Licornes, dragons, fées...avec des chevaliers et des fleurs de toutes les couleurs. Très beau. Alfred remarque même plusieurs petits renards qui encadraient le nom de l'orphelinat.

«Etablissement Luern »

Il tendit la main et sonna à la cloche de cuivre, déclenchant un son mélodieux.

Il attendit quelques instants, entendant quelqu'un courir vers la porte. Un cliquetis résonna et la porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement.

Alfred se retrouva devant un homme aux cheveux châtain-roux bouclés comme la toison d'un mouton. Il semblait avoir 32 ans au maximum. Ses yeux étaient d'un doux vert feuillage. Il était vêtu d'un ensemble vert et noir avec un tablier orné d'un renard brodé.

«Bonjour.

\- Bonjour, j'ai appelé hier. Je suis Alfred Jones. Je viens...» Il balbutia, mal à l'aise «...au sujet d'un enfant qui vous a été confié il y a quelques années.»

Les photos semblaient peser une tonne dans sa poche.

«Ha oui le directeur, mon frère aîné, nous a avertit. Je suis Carwyn Kirkland, enchanté monsieur Jones.»

Il s'effaça pour le laisser passer. Le jeune homme entra. Et ouvrit de grand yeux. L'orphelinat était un grand manoir. C'était une magnifique bâtisse, recouverte de lierre et de glycines Deux petites maisons se situaient à droite et à gauche.

«Ce sont les écoles. Puisqu'on accueille les enfants du village. Ils jouent avec les enfants, on leurs apprend ainsi la sociabilité et à ne pas rejeter la différence de classe.»

Alfred hocha la tête. Il remarqua de petits visages aux fenêtres, les élèves étaient là et étaient curieux du visiteur, trop jeune pour être un adulte intéressé par une adoption.

«C'est rare que quelqu'un vienne des années après. On a vu beaucoup de gens venir en 1945 et 1946. Des enfants qui avaient été envoyé en Angleterre pour être protégés. On avait des contacts avec la résistance.

Alfred plissa les yeux. Ces gens avaient été des «Justes» en quelques sortes. Ils avait cachés, recueillis et protégés des enfants durant la guerre et avaient trouvé une famille pour ceux qui n'avaient plus personne et pour ceux qui étaient seuls aujourd'hui.

«Vous gardez toutes les archives?

Bien entendu. C'est toujours utile au cas où de la famille éloignée voudrait remonter le plus loin possible...ou des descendants. Un jour, ils pourraient rechercher leurs racines.

\- C'est si rare que ça ma démarche?

\- Assez...10 ans après. Après tout les familles dispersées dans le monde à cause de la guerre...cependant votre histoire est plutôt exceptionnelle.

\- Vous vous rappelez de Matthew?

\- Matthew ou Alexander?

\- ….Alexander, on l'a renommé comme ça à l'hôpital.»

Carwyn eut un sourire vague. «Je ne me souviens pas de tous les enfants, surtout ceux venus il y a 10 ans.»

Alfred eut un sourire déçu «Alors il n'est plus là?

\- Un enfant de...quel âge déjà?

\- Il avait 3 ans.

\- Tu sais que les parents qui ne peuvent pas avoir d'enfants adoptent des enfants jeunes. Presque des bébés ou des enfants de moins de 4 ans.

\- Je comprends. Mais...si je suis son frère de sang?

\- Ça ne sera pas facile cependant. Tu as été absent 10 ans. Peu importe tes excuses, il a une nouvelle famille et tu pourrais lui faire bien plus de mal que de bien.

\- Je ne lui ferais jamais de mal, sa place est dans sa vraie famille.»

Carwyn eut un sourire triste. Et ouvrit la porte du manoir, le faisant entrer dans un couloir tapissé d'une moquette rouge. Il y avait des porte-manteau pour enfants et d'autres pour adultes. Des placards étaient placés dans les murs ici et là.

«Enlève ton manteau, il fait chaud ici!»

Il obéit et accrocha son manteau. Il suivit l'adulte, montrant un escalier de bois ciré, jusqu'à une double porte.

«Allister! Ton rendez-vous est là.

\- Fais-le entrer!»

Alfred entra et se retrouva face à un grand homme roux d'environ 35 ans. Ses cheveux étaient plus rouges qu'autre chose et assez longs. Ses yeux étaient couleur émeraude. Un début de barbe couvrait son menton.

«C'est toi le gamin qui cherche son frère?

\- Bah oui.

\- Assieds toi.»

Alfred s'installa dans le fauteuil confortable et attendit que l'autre rassemble ses papiers. L'homme le fixa en silence. «Tu es un peu en retard. D'habitude ceux qui arrivent des années après sont plus généralement des cousins éloignés cherchant leurs liens. Ou récemment un enfant cherchant les racines d'un de ses parents.

«On le croyait mort.

\- Hum.

\- Mon père a dit qu'il été mort. Qu'on lui avait dit qu'il...

\- Et dix ans plus tard, il dit la vérité.

\- Il est gravement malade.» justifia Alfred, mal à l'aise, se tordant les doigts avec malaise. «Il a voulu soulager sa conscience.»

Le roux tapota le bureau des doigts. Il baissa les yeux sur ses papiers empilés, où trônait un dossier épais. «Ils ont été adoptés tous les deux.»

Alfred ouvrit de grands yeux. «Quand?

\- Un an après leur arrivée. Ils avaient quatre ans. 1944. Un jeune couple.»

Il poussa le dossier vers le jeune homme.

Celui-ci ouvrit la chemise.

* * *

**Nom: **Williams

**Prénom: **Matthew

**Date de Naissance: **1 juillet 1940

**Âge à l'arrivée à l'orphelinat: **3 ans. (1943)

**Âge au moment de l'adoption: **4 ans.(1944)

**Situation Familiale: **Père (mort à la guerre). Mère (morte de maladie.)

**Problèmes de santé: **Aucuns.

**Note: **Enfant timide, discret, souriant. Intelligent. Affectueux.

* * *

**Nom: **Williams

**Prénom: **Alexander

**Date de Naissance: **1 juillet 1940

**Âge à l'arrivé à l'orphelinat: **3 ans(1943)

**Âge au moment de l'adoption: **4 ans. (1944)

**Situation Familiale: **Père (mort à la guerre). Mère (morte de maladie.)

**Problèmes de santé : **Amnésique, ne se souvient pas d'avant son arrivée à l'hôpital.

**Note: **Enfant timide, discret, souriant. Intelligent. Affectueux.

* * *

Suivaient des notes diverses sur ce qui s'était passé durant ces 12 mois dans cet établissement. Les progrès, les dessins des petits, des photographies. Alfred feuilleta le dossier et leva les yeux «Mais il n'y a pas le nom des parents adoptifs.

\- Effectivement. J'ai enlevé la feuille. C'est à moi de les contacter. Pas à toi. Sans vouloir t'offenser, les agresser en disant que c'est «TON» frère n'arrangeras rien. Sans compter que tout prouve, et on l'a bien vu durant ces mois ici, qu'ils ont tout de jumeaux. S'ils ne le sont pas, c'est très étrange.

\- Mais...

\- Es-tu certain que tes parents ne l'ont pas recueillis ou adoptés?

\- Il est né à la maison!

\- Vraiment?

\- Papa l'a emmené à l'hôpital.

\- Et un enfant a été kidnappé à l'hôpital ce même jour. J'ai lu le journal à ce propos. On fait toujours attention à ce genre d'affaire, puisqu'on est un orphelinat. Bon à l'époque c'était ma mère qui dirigeait tout. Mais bon parfois les gens, après avoir enlevé un enfant, se retrouve hésitant ou effrayé ou tout ne se passe pas comme prévu. Et nous, on retrouve un bébé devant la porte.»

Alister se leva et sortit un carton d'un placard incrustés dans la bibliothèque. Il chercha longuement et sortit un journal jaunie daté de juillet 1940. «2 juillet: un nouveau-né retrouvé mort dans la laverie de l'hôpital. L'enfant ne portait pas de pyjama. Ni de bracelet. Il avait une tâche de naissance sur la hanche, en forme de croissant de lune. Il n'était pas né dans cet établissement. Les enquêteurs pensent que cela est lié à l'enlèvement du jeune Alexander Williams. Les parents ont du amener ce bébé malade et il est mort sur le chemin, ils ont alors enlevé le nouveau-né. Il n'y a aucune preuve. Aucune pistes.»

Il prit un autre journal. «1 octobre 1940. Recherches abandonnées.»

* * *

**A Suivre**


	5. Chapitre Bonus: La Famille Kirkland

**Disclaimer**: Hetalia n'est pas à moi, je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnage pour jouer avec.

_**Personnages:** _Arthur Kirkland, Jack Kirkland (Australie), James Kirkland (Nouvelle-Zélande), Angélique Kirkland (Seychelles), Liliane Kirkland (Fem!France)

**Pairing:** Fruk. Arthur est marié avec Fem!France/Liliane

**Genre: **Famille, Drame, Historique

* * *

_**Chapitre Bonus: La Famille Kirkland**_

* * *

_**Angleterre. 1953.**_

Ce même matin, à l'orphelinat, au second étage réservé à la famille d'un des frères Kirkland, une femme aux longs cheveux bruns ouvrit une porte «Les enfants, réveillez vous.». Elle se dirigea vers une des chambre et y entra, trouvant une petite fille de 4 ans. «Débout ma puce!». C'était une enfant des îles, venant apparemment des Seychelles. Elle avait débarqué trois ans avant avec son grand-père qui était mort dans la rue, il y a quelques mois. La pauvre petit avait été trouvé par son époux, travaillant à l'orphelinat. Il avait ramené l'enfant dans le bâtiment et avait lancé des recherches. Rien. Le mois dernier, ils avaient adopté la petite. «Angélique, débout.»

La petite ouvrit des yeux fatigués. «Maman!»

Lily, de son vrai nom Liliane, sourit, serrant sa fille adoptive contre elle. Elle se leva, soulevant sa petite dans ses bras. «Tu as bien dormis ma chérie?

\- Oui.

\- Allez on va réveiller tes grands frères, de vraies marmottes ces quatre là!»

Elle entra dans une chambre plus grande avec deux lits. C'était une autre chambre d'enfant. En désordre, plein de jouets. Dans un lit aux draps rouges un petit garçon de 7 ans à la peau dorée et aux cheveux noirs dormait paisiblement. Dans l'autre lit, bleu, un petit garçon, de 7 ans dormait, ses boucles blondes éparpillés sur l'oreiller.

_Jack. Un autre fils adoptif. Un petit garçon australien._

_James, son cousin. Un petit garçon New-zélandais._

* * *

Leurs pères, anglais, étaient revenus au Royaume-Uni avec leurs enfants illégitimes. Âgés de quelques mois tout les deux. Sans un mot. Ils s'étaient terriblement disputés avec leurs parents. Ceux-ci avaient prit les petits sous leur ailes tandis que les deux irresponsables pères trouvent du travail et surtout quelqu'un pour fonder une famille. Car il était plus que temps qu'ils se trouvent quelqu'un selon leurs mots. Eux étaient vieux. Les petits avaient besoin de mères.

Le cadet des frères avait sombré dans l'alcool, la drogue. Dans les jeux d'argents. Et en était mort. Probablement dans un règlement de compte.

L'aîné des frères avaient disparus du jour au lendemain. Partis en Amérique. Deux ans plus tard, une lettre annonçant son décès étaient arrivés. La grand-mère, seule depuis la mort de son mari, sentant qu'elle faiblissait, appela Morgane Kirkland, gérante d'un orphelinat pour lui confier ses petits-fils de 4 ans.

Le contexte fit que personne ne voulut les adopter immédiatement. On cherchait sa famille à l'époque, on se reconstruisait, on ne voulait pas spécialement adopter.

Finalement la jeune femme avait rencontré les enfants en larmes dans le dortoir. Quatre mois après, son époux et elle les avaient adoptés.

Il étaient tellement adorables.

Elle avait envoyé lettres et photographies à la vieille grand-mère, venant même lui rendre visite pour qu'elle puisse profiter de ses petits-enfants jusqu'à la fin. Elle était toujours vivante et les visites continuaient. Elle emmenait même ses autres enfants tant la grand-mère était douce et aimante.

* * *

«Jack, James réveillez vous!» Elle posa sa fille au sol et secoua le petit australien qui gémit et ouvrit des yeux dorés. Il se redressa, se frottant les yeux et se jeta dans les bras de sa mère, câlin comme chaque matin «Maman!

\- Bien dormi mon ange?

\- Oui, j'ai rêvé du gros rocher, tu sais comme la photo que papa a montré! Et d'un kan...kago...

\- Kangourou.

\- Voilà! J'ai rêvé que j'étais dans la poche et qu'on faisait la course avec un dragon que j'assommais avec un boomerang!»

Elle rit en ébouriffant les douces mèches brunes.

Un glapissement les fit tourner la tête vers l'autre lit. James avait sursauté quand sa petit sœur lui avait sauté sur le ventre, et avait rattrapé la fille en catastrophe et conclusion inévitable, ils étaient par terre tous les deux.

Liliane éclata de rire. Jack la suivit, amusé de voir son frère/cousin dans une position aussi ridicule, littéralement tête en bas.

«C'est pas drôle!»

* * *

Quand la petite famille arriva à la cuisine, Arthur Kirkland lisait son journal, en face de son frère Alister qui venait enquiquiner son monde. L'écossais avait en réalité un amant donc pas d'enfants, il venait donc gâté ses neveux, comme il gâtait tous les orphelins.

Lily embrassa son mari sur la tempe «Surveilles les petits, je vais réveiller les jumeaux.»

L'homme rougit et s'étouffa avec sa tasse de thé quand son frère fit une mimique moqueuse, accompagné d'un petit bruit de baiser.

Sa femme rit et quitta la pièce.

_En 1944, ils avaient adoptés les jumeaux, âgé de 4 ans. Qui auraient 13 ans demain._

_En 1950, il avaient adoptés Jack et James, 4 ans. Qui avaient eut 7 ans en cette année._

_Le mois dernier, il avaient adopté Angélique, 4 ans. _

_Et elle était enceinte de deux mois._

_5 enfants, un sixième à venir._

_Elle qui avait toujours voulu une famille nombreuse, après son enfance si douloureuse, elle était plus qu'heureuse. Travaillant à l'orphelinat pour prendre soin des malheureux et prenant soin de ses enfants._

_Ils avaient choisis d'adopter car elle avait souffert dans son enfance et voulait offrir du bonheur à des enfants qui avaient été comme elle. _

Elle arriva rapidement au bout du couloir et entra dans la plus grande des chambres, celle des jumeaux. «Matthew! Alexander! Réveillez vous mes trésors!»

* * *

_**Prochain Chapitre, on revient en 1943 pour savoir tout ce qui s'est passé depuis 10 ans.**_


	6. Chapitre 4: Les jumeaux sans famille

**Disclaimer**: Hetalia n'est pas à moi, je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnage pour jouer avec.

_**Personnages:** _Arthur Kirkland, Jack Kirkland (Australie), James Kirkland (Nouvelle-Zélande), Angélique Kirkland (Seychelles), Liliane Kirkland (Fem!France)

**Pairing:** Fruk. Arthur est marié avec Fem!France/Liliane

**Genre: **Famille, Drame, Historique

* * *

_**Chapitre 4: Les jumeaux sans famille**_

* * *

**Mars 1942**

Liliane entra dans la cour de l'orphelinat, entourée de deux jeunes enfants. «Ne vous en faites pas, vous serez en sécurité ici.». Du haut de ses dix-neuf ans, elle avait prit de nombreux risques pour sauver ces petits enfants juifs, s'attirant même d'énormes problèmes dans son pays. Elle y avait échappé de justesse. Et elle ne savait toujours pas comment elle avait réussit à passer si facilement en Angleterre. Elle tremblait cependant encore de la traversée de la mer, si dangereuse et si agitée. C'était un miracle d'être arrivés sans encombre ici. Après de multiples recherches, une infirmière avait signalé cet endroit, paisible et éloigné de la ville, où il n'y avait que peu de chance qu'une bombe tombe. Dans un petit village en pleine nature, c'était l'endroit idéal. Elle avait parlé au téléphone avec la directrice qui avait même évoqué la possibilité de lui donner une emploi.

Une petite main tira sur sa manche «Lily?

\- Oui?

\- Les méchants ne pourront pas nous faire du mal ici?

\- Non, nous sommes en sécurité!» Elle s'agenouilla devant eux. «S'ils essaient de traverser la mer, les anglais vont les rejeter à l'eau.» Elle leurs ébouriffa les cheveux et se dirigea vers le manoir, ignorant pour le moment les enfants qui regardaient les arrivants.

Elle arriva à la porte. Et frappa. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre et la lourde porte s'ouvrit. Elle se retrouva face à une femme aux cheveux roux, grande et forte, aux yeux couleur feuillage. Sa robe était simple, doublée d'un tablier blanc tâché de peinture ici et là.

«Puis-je vous aider? Si mon assistant vous a laissé entrer, c'est que vous avez affaire avec nous? Ou est-ce vous qui m'avez appelé hier?» Elle examina l'arrivante, une jeune fille aux cheveux bruns clairs et aux yeux violets. Jolie, qui semblait douce et qui avait eu une voix agréable au téléphone.

La jeune femme sourit, rassemblant toutes ses connaissances en anglais pour commencer correctement la discussion:«Bonjour madame, j'ai réussi à faire passer la manche à deux petits juifs. Arrivée avec eux en Angleterre, je ne savais pas à qui les confier. Et on m'a donné votre nom et l'adresse de cet endroit. Ensuite je vous ai appelé, hier. Et vous m'avez donné rendez-vous ce matin.»

La femme posa ses yeux vers les deux enfants, et hocha la tête «Entrez!» Elle appela une nurse, qui accourut presque immédiatement «Kathelyn, donnez à ses jeunes gens à boire et de quoi manger et emmenez les dans leur chambre, ils doivent être épuisés!»

La jeune femme, rousse aux yeux verts hocha la tête «Bien maman!» et elle entraîna les petits vers la cuisine, et ils jetèrent des regards inquiets à leur sauveuse qui suivait la directrice.

* * *

Arrivées dans le bureau de la directrice de l'orphelinat, celle-ci commença la discussion, pour voir si elle pouvait sans risque confier un emploi à l'arrivante: «Vous venez d'où en France?

\- Paris. J'ai grandis dans la banlieue parisienne. Je suis entré dans la résistance. Et j'ai décidé de sauver ces petits. Sauf que j'ai été dénoncé. J'ai pu quitter la France mais...

\- Vous êtes recherché.» La femme aux cheveux roux soupira «Vous ne pouvez retourner en France, malheureusement. Mais vous n'avez nul part où aller?!

\- Je pensais trouver du travail ici, en Angleterre.

\- Que savez vous faire?

\- Je sais coudre, cuisiner et m'occuper d'enfants. Je peux apprendre les bases du piano à des jeunes débutants.» Toute sa jeunesse elle avait travaillé pour gagner un peu d'argent, ne pouvant compter que sur elle-même. Elle n'avait rien derrière elle, si ce n'est un demi-frère, né de la relation d'un soldat hollandais avec sa mère quelques années avant elle. Qui était parti au front et était prisonnier. Elle n'avait aucune attache, seulement quelques amis. Et ils étaient soit prisonniers, soit cachés, soit partis dans un autre pays.

La directrice hocha la tête «Je vous prends à l'essai.» Elle sortit une feuille d'un tiroir «Et je pourrais vous loger ici. Il n'y a pas assez de personnels. Mes fils sont tous partis à la guerre. Mes 4 magnifiques fils...tous partis.» Elle tendit un stylo à la jeune femme «Enfin mon plus jeune travaille au service d'espionnage et de transmissions. Il a été blessé au début de la guerre et a été transféré. Et ma fille, la sœur jumelle de mon aîné, m'aide à gérer l'orphelinat. Vous l'avez vu tout à l'heure.» Elle avait de la chance qu'un de ses enfants reste sur le sol anglais. Arthur était doux et sensible à ses yeux. Elle était heureuse de le voir souvent.

«Mon frère est prisonnier à l'est. Je ne sais même pas comment il va.» Deux longues années sans lettres, sans nouvelles. Juste une carte avec une phrase. Et puis plus rien. Elle avait contacté la famille du père de son demi-frère et l'autre demi-sœur de ce dernier n'en savait pas plus.

«Vous avez l'air épuisé. La gouvernante va vous montrer votre chambre.» Elle se leva «Vous aiderez à la préparation des repas, vous aiderez pour les courses et les travaux de coutures. Et pour apportez du réconfort aux orphelins.» Elle s'immobilisa «A propos, ces enfants?

\- Leurs parents ont été arrêtés et déporté. Un voisin sait que je suis partie avec eux en Angleterre. Si par chance ils survivent ou si l'un d'eux revient, l'information passera.

Je vois. Nous allons prendre soin d'eux. Ne vous en faites pas.» Elle la raccompagne jusqu'à la cuisine «Kathelyn, voici Liliane Bonnefoy, elle va travailler ici à partir de maintenant. Expliques lui tout ce qu'i savoir.»

* * *

_**Septembre 1943.**_

Liliane était assise à côté du fils de la directrice: Arthur Kirkland. Leur relation n'était pas au beau fixe. Ils se disputaient pour à peu près tout. De la cuisine au ménage, en passant par les histoires racontées aux enfants et les leçons qu'on leurs donnait. C'était très distrayant pour le personnel et très amusant pour les enfants. Au moment des histoires, ils se pouvaient s'empêcher d'intervenir dans ce que l'autre racontait, créant un conte qui faisait rire aux éclats les petits. Ils s'adressaient des amabilités du bout des lèvres en public et râlait après l'autre en privé.

Arthur ne comprenait d'ailleurs pas pourquoi sa mère et sa grand sœur riaient quand il se plaignait. Et pourquoi elles le regardaient avec cet air narquois.

_Enfin si il avait des doutes mais refusait de les admettre._

_C'était du n'importe quoi._

Lily ouvrit l'enveloppe et survola les lignes qu'elle avait déjà lu le matin même «D'après le dossier qu'on nous a envoyé, il s'agit de deux enfants, des présumés jumeaux.

\- Présumés?

\- Si tu avais lu le dossier...

\- Je le lirais à l'hôpital, pendant que tu feras connaissance!» grogna-t-il, n'aimant pas qu'on souligne ses erreurs.

Elle roula des yeux et toussota «Bref les enfants. Le premier s'appelle Matthew. Ses parents sont morts, le père au front et la mère de maladie en juin dernier. Le petit a été retrouvé à moitié mort de faim et totalement déshydraté à côté de son berceau. Il avait quelques blessures.

-Hum. Quel âge a-t-il?

-Trois ans. Pour l'autre, on suppose que c'est son frère. Même âge, même apparence, quasiment même voix. Retrouvé dans un train entre deux villes. Épuisé, coup à la tête. Et ne se souvient de rien. Mais il ressemble à Matthew comme deux gouttes d'eaux. Et des rapports indique que le petits Williams avait un jumeau qui a été enlevé le jour de sa naissance.

_ Donc le personnel suppose qu'ils sont jumeaux.

_ Je suppose que nous le verrons nous-même bien vite. Les jumeaux ont une attitude spéciale l'un envers l'autre après tout.» Elle rangea les papiers dans l'enveloppe et soupira.

Arthur gara la voiture, remarquant qu'ils avaient parlés pendant plusieurs minutes sur un ton civil et poli, sans une once d'agressivité._ Parfait, je fais des progrès. C'est pas du tout ce que pense ma mère, certainement pas. _Sa permission se passait quand même d'une drôle de façon cette fois encore.

* * *

Ils furent introduits dans la chambre. Elle était petite, avec deux lits séparés par une table. Des dessins étaient accrochés aux murs et la fenêtre était ouverte, laissant passer de l'air frais dans la pièce. Les enfants levèrent les yeux de ce qu'ils faisaient. Et là les deux adultes comprirent la raison pour laquelle on les avait déclaré jumeaux. Ils étaient totalement semblables. Seul différence: une boucle chez l'un deux. Mais sinon la même coiffure naturelle d'une douce teinte miel , les même yeux et le même sourire.

«Bonjour Matthew, Bonjour Alexander. Je m'appelle Liliane Bonnefoy. Et voici mon..ami Arthur Kirkland. Nous sommes là pour vous emmener dans un endroit où vous serez en sécurité et d'où on pourra chercher votre famille encore vivante.»

_Ou bien pour en trouver une qui sera idéale pour vous._

«Bonjour» gazouilla celui de gauche «C'est moi Alexander!» Il avait un bandage autour de la tête. Qu'on allait sûrement lui enlever d'ici quelques minutes. «Et lui c'est Matthew!

\- Bonjour.» chuchota l'enfant, serrant un ours en peluche contre lui, le visage enfouis dans la fourrure blanche.

Arthur sourit, attendri. Et sortit un petit carnet «Alexander. Tu ne te souviens de rien? Pas de noms ou de quelqu'un?»

Le petit secoua la tête, une petite moue triste aux lèvres «Je sais pas. Quand j'essaie de chercher, c'est tout noir!»

Le blond soupira, _comment demander ça à un enfant de trois ans?_ Peut-être était-ce mieux qu'il ne se rappelle de rien? Si sa famille ne revenait pas...et même si elle revenait, si il était bien le jumeau disparu, elle ne pourrait pas le récupérer. Vu l'endroit où il avait été retrouvé, il était probable que ses parents adoptifs soient partis vers l'Amérique. _Sinon ils seraient déjà venus ici. Quand à Matthew_... «Et toi?» demanda-t-il à ce dernier «Tu as un oncle ou une tante? Des grands-parents?

\- Non. Papy et mamy...maman a dit qu'ils étaient avec les anges!»

L'anglais prit note. L'enfant n'en évoquait que deux. Probable que les autres soient morts ou inconnus «C'était les parents de ton papa ou de ta maman?

\- De maman!» L'enfant se mordilla la lèvre, soudain triste. Et attrapa la veste de Lily de sa main, comme pour demander un câlin. Ce qu'elle lui accorda. Ravi il se blottit contre elle, regardant timidement Arthur.

Celui-ci sourit gentiment et poursuivit:«Et ceux de ton papa?

\- Je sais pas.

\- D'accord!» Formidable. Il feuilleta les papiers. Le père de Matthew était canadien. Peut-être les parents vivaient-ils là-bas? Mais Arthur se refusait à faire traverser l'Atlantique à ce petit à une telle époque. C'était trop dangereux. On verrait après la guerre.

«Très bien. Vous allez venir avec nous.

\- On va où?

\- A la campagne. Dans un grand manoir où vivent plein d'enfants. Vous pourrez jouer et manger à votre faim.»

Les deux petits sourirent et aidèrent la jeune femme a ranger leurs affaires pendant que Arthur réglait les dernières formalités avec Elizaveta, promettant d'envoyer des photos. Il regarda sa collègue qui serraient les deux petits contre elle, dans une étreinte maternelle. Un sourire attendri ourla ses lèvres et il s'avança pour ramasser les petits sacs des enfants.

Il chuchota, en français «Ne t'attache pas trop à eux. Si ils se font adoptés, tu seras malheureuse!»

* * *

**A suivre**


End file.
